


Touch

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: A sparring match takes an odd turn.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561504
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	Touch

Claude loves his wyverns.

Love wasn't something Claude would confidently say he felt to most anything in his life, but his wyverns were one clear exception. One of the few remnants of Almyra he could bring along with him, he had Sarbi in his heart ever since the scaled beauty hatched from his egg when Claude was but a child. Him- along with Jamshid, but her beautiful color disallowed Claude to safely bring her those six years ago, much to his heartbreak- were among the few outside of his family that he could and would trust with his life.

He ran his bare hand down the scales of Sarbi's head, knowing he preferred the feel of Claude's skin over the texture of his gloves, and the wyvern relaxed and leaned into the touch. Claude couldn't call his beloved wyverns by name in Fódlan- they were far too foreign and would draw attention from already suspicious nobles- but that wouldn't stop him from otherwise spoiling Sarbi rotten. Jamshid too, once he or Nader find a way to cross her over. Sarbi purred, a low guttural rumble, and Claude felt a smile melt across his face at the sound-

"Let us be on with it."

Claude jumped at the demand, his smile instinctively dropping, and looked to the voice's owner. Dimitri, standing some feet away, glowered in his direction, irritation written boldly across his features. The scowl seemed to deepen as Dimitri captured his attention, his grip dangerously tight around the wooden training lance in his hand. 

Claude sighed. "Alright, I'm going," he relents, grabbing the wooden axe off the ground near Sarbi. He felt his gaze soften as he looked at the wyvern, and he gave some last few pets to Sarbi's head before he-

_Snap!_

Claude's head whipped towards the sudden sound. There Dimitri stood, head hanging low and a wooden lance now broken in two by his monstrous grip. Claude ran to him, ignoring Sarbi's surprised chirps.

"Hey!" He placed a hand on Dimitri's arm, hoping to relieve some of the tension held tight across the man's body. "What's wrong? Should we stop?"

One eye slowly crept to where his hand lay on cold armor. A moment in silence passes; Claude worried that invisible intruders were visiting Dimitri once again. Finally, the taller man shook his head. "I am fine. Just... give me a moment."

Claude nodded. "Of course. Just wait here, I'll go and get you another lance-"

"I will come with you."

Claude's eyes widened but he didn't protest, instead taking a step towards the weapons. As he and Dimitri began to walk he heard shuffling from behind them. He blew out a high-pitched whistle; Sarbi knew the command by heart, and the noise immediately stopped. He doubted Dimitri wanted to deal with more than one presence right now, and the man's noticeable if slight relaxation hinted at Claude being right.

Speaking of relaxed, Dimitri seemed to be leaning into Claude's space quite heavily. Their closeness let Claude notice something- Dimitri was filthy. Splotches of dirt coated his face, as though he'd just gotten finished rolling in the mud. Smelled like it too. Yuck. 

He threw a worried glare to Dimitri. "When was the last time you bathed?" He stopped just before the weapons rack and took a careful hold of strands of greasy blond hairs. Dimitri's shocked eye followed the movement closely. "You look like a mess."

Dimitri doesn't answer, his eye focused on Claude's hand. He sighs and takes it away, turning to the rack and grabbing the sturdiest looking wooden lance available.

"I will. After this session."

Claude turns back to face Dimitri's strangely determined expression. He lets out a teasing scoff. "You better. C'mon, let's get goin.'"

\---

Claude sits in his room some hours later, going over his scouts' reports over the more dangerous areas of Fódlan. Another bandit raid in Kingdom territory a week's journey away, Imperial soldiers seemingly trying to launch a small scale sneak attack two weeks. Increased demonic beast activity a mere two day's trek from Garreg Mach. He sighs; it really doesn't stop, does it?

There's a knock on the door. He turns his head, curious. "Come in!" 

In walks... Dimitri. A remarkably cleaner Dimitri. True to his word it seemed he went and bathed after their sparring match. His fair complexion was now unmarred by grime, his hair looking irresistibly soft and downy- he even seemed to have cleaned his armor.

Claude whistled, rose from his chair and walked close to Dimitri. "Now see, that's better!" He threw out a wink and a playful smirk. "Was that so hard?"

He went to remove a glove to see how good a hair wash Dimitri truly did. "Mind?" He asks, hovering a hand near Dimitri's head. The man's eye widened before he slowly shook his head, allowing Claude to run a hand through his hair.

His smile turned more sincere. It truly was soft to the touch; Dimitri hadn't done some half-hearted scrubbing to get Claude off his back. He made sure to actually clean up. He even tilted his head into Claude's touch, wanting his achievement to be better recognized. Claude let out a small bit of laughter. How different than from a few months ago, barely listening to anyone in his rage; now he was taking steps to better care for himself, if only because someone asked him to. 

He drew his hand back, Dimitri's gaze following it. "Thanks," Claude says. 

Dimitri looked away, a tired eye roaming the space before it. Claude let the silence sit undisturbed, waiting to see if there was anything else Dimitri wanted. 

Finally: "I want to have tea. With you."

Claude tilted his head; they'd just had their weekly tea a couple of days ago. Odd that he would want it again so soon. And slightly inconvenient, if his reports had anything to say... but Dimitri had just shown some good progress. Wouldn't kill him to reward it.

"Sure. Lemme go get it ready."

He received a small twitch of the lips upwards as a response.

**Author's Note:**

> Not featured: the actual sparring match lmaoooo didn't wanna write it :P


End file.
